newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programmes broadcast by Nicktoons (UK and Ireland)
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search Main article: Nicktoons (UK and Ireland) This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the children's television channel Nicktoons, a sister network to Nickelodeon in the United Kingdom. Contents * 1Programmes ** 1.1Current *** 1.1.1Nickelodeon Shows *** 1.1.2Acquired Series *** 1.1.3Reruns ** 1.2Former * 2References Programmesedit Currentedit Nickelodeon Showsedit * Bunsen Is a Beast! (4 September 2017–present) * The Loud House (30 May 2016 – present) 1 * SpongeBob SquarePants (22 July 2002–present) * The Adventures of Kid Danger (9 April 2018)2 * Welcome to the Wayne (17 January 2018-present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles3 Acquired Seriesedit * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks4(15 February 2016–present) * Mysticons (12 February 2018-present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (26 February 2018-present) * Horrid Henry (28 May 2018-present)5 * Takeshi’s Castle Thailand (7 November 2018-present) Rerunsedit * Get Blake! (2 March 2015-8 January 2017; 3 April 2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (May 2015–May 2018; August 2018-present) * Sanjay & Craig (4 November 2013-present) * Fairly Odd Parents (2002-present) (seasons 5-10) * Breadwinners (22 September 2014-2017, 2018-present) Formeredit * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2002–2011) * Action League Now! (2002–2006) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius(30 May 2003–2013) * All Grown Up! (2004–2017) * The Angry Beavers (2002–29 April 2010) ( returns in 2006) * Animal Crackers (2002–2004) * Arthur (2002–2004) * As Told By Ginger (2002–2008) * Avatar: The Last Airbender(2006–2017) * Back at the Barnyard (24 November 2008–2014) * Beyblade: Metal Saga (2010–2015) * The Brothers Flub (2002–2005) * CatDog (2002–2013) * Catscratch (2006–29 April 2010) * Chalkzone (2003–2008) * Dan Dare: Pilot Of The Future (2004–2006) * Danny Phantom (31 October 2004–2014) * Doug (2002–29 April 2010) * Drake And Josh (2010–2013) * Earthworm Jim (2002–2009) * Edgar and Ellen (5 November 2007–2009) * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (24 July 2007–2011) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (5 April 2010–2017) * Freddy Aguilar the Show (2002–2017) * George Of The Jungle (5 August 2007 – 29 April 2010) * The Gnoufs(2002–2006) * Gormiti (7 September 2009–2015) * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (2010-2018) * Growing Up Creepie (2007–2010) * Hey Arnold! (2002–2017) * Huntik: Secrets and Seekers (2013–2014) * Invader Zim (2002–2017) * KaBlam! (2002-2005) * Kappa Mikey (26 August 2006–2011) * Kenan and Kel (2011–2012) * King (2004–2009) * King Arthur's Disasters (2006–2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness(2012–2016) * The Legend of Korra (2015–2016) * Matt Hatter Chronicles (2011–2015) * Max Steel (2014–2015) * The Mighty B! (February 2009–2013) * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers (2011–2014) * Mix Master (5 August 2007–2009) * Mona the Vampire (2002–2003) * Monsters VS Aliens (2013–2015) * Monsuno (17 August 2012–2014) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2004–April 2010) * Mr Meaty (2007–2008) * My Dad The Rock Star (2005–2006) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005–2009) * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide(2010–2013) * Nick Kicks (2016-2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (13 September 2014 - October 2018) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2002–2005) * Pelswick (2002–2005) * The Penguins of Madagascar (6 April 2009–March 2016) * Pet Alien (2007–2011) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2018) * Planet Sheen (2011-March 2016) * Power Rangers Megaforce (2013–2017) * Rabbids Invasion (2014-2018) ( Now on France 3) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (2002–2017) * Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy (2008–2010) * Robot & Monster (1 April 2013–2016) * Rocket Monkeys (1 April 2013 – 28 January 2018) * Rocket Power (2002–2011) * Rocko's Modern Life (2002–2017) * Rugrats (2002-2018) * Space Goofs (2005–2008) * Spliced (2009–2011) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008) * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series (2003–2005) * Supah Ninjas (2012–2013) * The Super Hero Squad Show (November 2009–August 2012) * Tak and The Power of Juju (2008–May 2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012–2018) * The Three Friends & Jerry (2004–August 2010) * ToonMarty (2017–2018) * Transformers: Animated (February 2008–September 2011) * The Troop (October 2010–2013) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (November 2011-March 2016) * Viva Piñata (2007–December 2009) * The Wild Thornberrys (22 July 2002–February 2017) * Winx Club (November 2005–August 2008) * The X's (October 2006–March 2008) * Yakkity Yak (2003–August 2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (September 2002–July 2011) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (May 2006–April 2010)